For Rin
by Pau-Chan Espitia
Summary: – Quiero nadar contigo –Murmuró con su voz quebrada, sonando más juvenil de lo que era, recordándole aquel infante que le había dicho que no volvería a nadar, recordándole a ese Matsuoka que le había roto el corazón. FINAL ALTERNO FREE! HaruxRin (?) RinxHaru (?)


Holi~ aqui nuevamente yo (?) Ok, yo se que nadie sabe quien soy.

espero que les guste mi rara versión del final de Free!, el cual me hizo llorar como nena :I

Massi, mujer te lo dedico! :3

**Disclaimer: **Free! le pertenece a sus respectivos autores gráficos, como a sus escritores y a todos ellos. (?)

* * *

**For… Rin**

**.**

Habían pasado ya varios años desde la última vez en la que todo había sido tan feliz, desde el último abrazo sin resentimiento, desde el último relevo en el cual los cuatro habían nadado siendo libres, desde que vio esa sonrisa llena de esperanza, desde que pudo contemplar ese singular brillo que lo había marcado durante tanto… tanto tiempo, ese mismo brillo que había visto opacar por su culpa, por haber superado a esa persona que le había dado las alas para volar y que también fue capaz de apresarlo en una hermosa jaula de sentimientos incomprendidos de la cual aún no podía salir.

Rin, Rin, Matsuoka Rin, no podía dejar de pensar en ese nombre, en ese sujeto que había conocido en su infancia y que había dejado una huella imborrable en toda su alma, su manera de ser, su voz, su hablar, su reír, su nadar… todo aquello que fuera de cierto pelirrojo a Haruka le importaba más que lo demás, ¿por qué?, ni siquiera el mismo podía pensar en una solución apropiada para ello. Porque cuando se trataba de él, nada era lo suficientemente bueno para dar una respuesta exacta de lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

El destino le había dado una última oportunidad, le había puesto en bandeja de plata el volver a nadar con Matsuoka _–no de la manera en la cual Nanase deseaba, pero aun así, el tan solo verle era una profunda alegría para cada fibra de su ser–, _y todo, absolutamente todo le había conducido a este preciso momento, en el cual corría desesperadamente solo para encontrarle, porque luego de tanto preguntarse había encontrado la respuesta que sus compañeros tanto le cuestionaban. _"For the team"_ Es lo que había escrito el mayor de los hermanos Matsuoka justo antes de aquel relevo _Medley_, todo lo hacían por ellos ¿no?, por sus compañeros, por los que le hacían reír y llorar, por esos que habían iniciado nuevamente con su capricho de querer nadar, por ellos, por los que ahora también buscaban a su contrincante solo para volver a hacerle feliz.

Pero para Haru probablemente estas palabras tenían un trasfondo muchísimo más grande que para los demás, y eso lo había podido entender por la llegada de Ryugazaki a sus vidas, el menor del grupo, el que probablemente había entrado como un simple reemplazo de aquel con la dentadura de tiburón a través de sus miradas reprobatorias, de sus innumerables cuestionamientos y análisis sobre la situación de _Rin–Chan–San… _le mostró rápidamente que Rin significaba mucho más para él que para Makoto o Nagisa, para él Rin era la verdadera razón por la que nadaba. ¿Cómo había podido sumergirse a las profundidades del agua cuando aún no conocía la razón del estar allí dentro?, su corazón lo presentía, este daba vuelcos cada vez que su cuerpo entraba en conexión con aquel compuesto tan vital para nosotros, con ese líquido translucido que era el verdadero inicio de cada vida del planeta. Era redundante y hasta cierto punto tonto lo que llegaba a pensar Nanase cuando ponía esa frase en su mente, porque para él nadar no era por el equipo, era por Rin.

Y cuando lo pudo observar detenidamente enfrente de ese árbol se pudo dar cuenta claramente de ello, su vida estaba completamente unida a la del nadador de la preparatoria Samezuka, ese que le había atrapado con unas sencillas palabras, aquel que en muy poco tiempo le tenía en el suelo y estaba a punto de golpearle. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué todo debía haber terminado de esa manera?, estando él en un lugar equivocado mientras que el más bajo le esperaba ansiosamente para volver a nadar juntos

– Rin… –Nada más podía salir de sus labios, especialmente cuando lágrimas por montones brotaban escandalosamente por los orbes rojizos del tiburón, algo dentro de sí se alegró, por fin pudo tomar en sus brazos a la fiera que le había enamorado, justo ahora estaba sobre su regazo la persona que le había maltratado tanto solo por no aceptar sus sentimientos.

– Quiero nadar contigo –Murmuró con su voz quebrada, sonando más juvenil de lo que era, recordándole aquel infante que le había dicho que no volvería a nadar, recordándole a ese Matsuoka que le había roto el corazón.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por una muy buena cantidad de tiempo, la realidad se había partido en dos, separándolos así del mundo exterior, Nanase se levantó un poco del suelo, quedando así más cerca del rostro del otro, sin siquiera decirse algo sonrieron y lentamente acercaron sus labios hasta sellarlos en un cálido beso. Uno que transmitía todo lo que habían sufrido, toda su desesperanza, toda su desesperación, todo lo que habían sentido por no estar juntos, ¿acaso había algo más que importase en el mundo estando al fin con la persona que tanto se ama?.

Claro. Aun había una cosa que debían hacer y sus amigos les estaban esperando para realizarla; así que con una tortuosa proximidad quedaron de pie y ante la mirada atónita de varios competidores se tomaron de las manos y salieron para volver a nadar juntos.

Era una promesa con el destino y con sus almas, las cuales podían estar unidas otra vez.


End file.
